


You, me....and them

by the_ninja_heichou



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninja_heichou/pseuds/the_ninja_heichou
Summary: Levi Ackerman was special.Levi Ackerman more likely had a gift.Because Levi Ackerman could see ghosts.He could see ghosts and there was nothing normal about it.





	You, me....and them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been so long, but I'm back with this little idea of mine.  
> Lately I've been watching a lot of Ghost Whisperer so I started wondering..."What would Levi do if he had to deal with ghosts?" and this is the result.  
> I dunno when I'll be able to update because work is taking most of my time but I will try and be a good girl.
> 
> See ya <3

Levi Ackerman was special.

Levi Ackerman more likely had a gift.

He discovered it when he was younger, barely five. He discovered it the hard way, classmates laughing at him and calling names; “freak” and “monster” were harsh words for a kid’s ears.

So Levi learned to keep his gift hidden. He tried to ignore them, to have a normal life for a while but they kept coming back to him and growing up Levi started to balance his everyday life between normal and weird.

Because Levi Ackerman could see ghosts.

He could see ghosts and there was nothing normal about it.

** *** **

“For the last time, no. I can’t help you”. The headache was getting worst with every passing minute and Levi was done. He’d been in a sour mood that day and the damn old man in front of him wasn’t getting any of it. He kept blabbing and blabbing about his dear nephew and how important it was that Nick found the wallet behind the wardrobe where, apparently, that idiotic moron left it to eat dust. And Levi was in no mood for being the owl of the day.

“But you have to. He has his mother’s photo inside, it is his lucky charm; it is dear to him. I am the only one that knows where it is and you have to tell him!...”

_ Maybe yoga. Yoga was good. He should try that. No problems, no worries, relax… _

“…he won’t get pass his driving exam without it. His mom, I’m sure, wouldn’t want that. Tell him, tell my Nick that.”

_ …and no fucking exhausting blabbering ghosts. _

One thing Levi learned through the years was that ghosts were persistent. If the wanted to tell you something be sure that they will, one way or the other. Ghosts, in his humble experience, could be classified in two main categories: those whom could speak and those who couldn’t. And the last one were those really annoying: with the speaking fellas the best evasive technique was to appear as if you didn’t see them, keep walking and doing your things and hoping that they would go away to annoy someone else (Levi was beginning to think that they were speaking about him to one other because this ploy was getting more useless with every passing day). But the non-speaking ones…those were tedious.

To gain the attention of people they used the thing around them, moved them and did all those weird stuff you saw in horror movies.

Slammed door. Angry.

Shattered glass. Warning.

Flashing lights. Happy.

Floating things. Needed attention.

Yeah. Really easy to understand, but tedious.

Dealing with the No-speech was a mess. He didn’t have the time or the will to try and understand what those ghosts wanted. Luckily those were the minority of the ghosts around.

And there were hella lot of them.

Trost was a pretty ghost-crowded small city. Thing that Levi was reminded of basically every single day.

Just today he had a bad woke up call by this screaming football player demanding to know if his team had still won the tournament even after his death and now this.

“And let’s be honest, it’s your day off, it’s not like you have anything better to do kid”.

_ Really now? Even his schedule was public domain? _

“As I told you already” Levi said while drinking another sip of his tea. “I don’t have to help you”.

“But you HAVE to!” The ravel put down the cup with a grimace. He needed something stronger than tea to go pass midday.

Levi took his wallet from the pocket of his coat and closed his apartment door behind him, ignoring the still talking ghost in his living room.

He was in absolute need of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer version of the chapter I posted already...but since I don't like short chapters much, I decided to re-post it longer this time ^^


End file.
